Something New
by Gagan
Summary: Nina is a 26 year old looking for a new hobby and decides to join a boxing studio. She has her first session with the handsome Roman Reigns who is a trainer. She is in for a surprising journey.


Chapter 1:

Nina walked in the dark studio and looked around to make sure she was in the right place. Her long black hair was up in a ponytail and she wore a long sleeve blue workout top with her favourite black leggings and trustworthy Nike trainers.

She licked her lips while looking around and taking it all in. She approached the receptionist on the desk

"Hi my name is Nina and I have an induction session today at 1pm"

The receptionist nodded and check her computer.

Nina was nervous as she had never been here before. She wanted to join a boxing class for a while as she wanted to try a challenge. Going to the gym became repetitive and it was time for a new direction in terms of fitness. Nina was a 26 year old woman who worked in an office in Los Angeles.

"Yes that is with Roman. Have you been here before?"

"Nope. It's my first time" replied Nina with a small smile

The blonde haired receptionist instructed Nina to follow her. Whilst walking up the stairs Nina noticed the photos of famous boxing champions around the building and could hear people boxing while going to the second floor.

"He's the guy there in the black vest" The receptionist pointed

Nina noticed a tall muscular man with long black hair tied in a ponytail and a sleeve tattoo. His back was facing her so she was not able to see his face but walked up to him

"Erm hello, my name is Nina. Are you Roman?"

The guy turned around and Nina was even more nervous. He looked like a perfect man. He was so hot and Nina was unsure if she would be ok during her session with him. Just looking at him made her feel like a little school girl that goes weak in the knees

"Hi Nina. Yes I'm Roman and I'm one of the boxing trainers here. You ready?"

She firmly nodded

Nina wanted to try boxing for a long time and spent weeks researching classes nearby to her. She never did it before but heard it was great for releasing stress which she had from work. Plus she wanted to burn some fat and get in a bikini which she had never done. Nina was tall about 5 foot 9 and was curvy.

"First we're going to start with a warm up. It's important to always warm up before you work out. With boxing it's common to do skipping and basic stretching"

Roman wanted to advise her as she was a new client and had not seen her before in the boxing studio. After Nina warmed up for 15 minutes she was able to move to the boxing area. She took a sip of water as it was getting warm plus having a man like Roman near made her sweat even more.

" _He probably has a girlfriend. The good men are always hard to find"_ she thought

Nina put the boxing gloves on as she faced the punching bag. She imagined it was her boss who she hated and made work terrible for. She lost her confidence and started to doubt herself because of that stupid man. Her boss would always trash talk her in the meetings and put the blame on her for any errors he made. When it came to the things that went well at work he always took the credit to make himself look better than everyone else.

" _That stupide jerk"_ she thought

"Wow. It seems like you're a natural" Roman complimented her and noticed her boxing techniques. She had a great eye and coordination.

Nina looked on her right where Roman was and mouthed thank you. After twenty minutes she decided to have a rest break.

She sat on the floor and was deeply breathing. Roman went to get water for himself and came back after a minute. He decided now would be a good time to ask her a few questions. He enjoyed interacting with other people.

"So, Nina have you done boxing before?"

"Nope, it's my first time and I wanted to try something new. I'm actually enjoying it"

"I could tell"

He smiled at her and she smiled back. While he was looking at her he could feel some type of energy or chemistry with her.

"Why did you decide to join us?"

"Well I was looking for a long time and researching for something near to me. I've not been here before and it's different. I got bored of going to the gym"

"Yeah it is different to the normal gyms around here"

She looked to her right and saw a few other women working out. They looked like models with their tiny firm bodies. They wore sport bras showing their abs and structured muscles. Nina wished she could look like that and always compared herself to other women.

" _I'm way out of their league" she thought_

Nina stood up and got back to the session with Roman. She found it fun working with him and he taught her a few tips about boxing. He enjoyed her company and found her funny at times.


End file.
